All That's Left
by Rileywolf133
Summary: PG for sadness, one curse word. Hermione and Severus are married, have one child...very depressing...that is all. R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own it...want to own it...but still doesn't and probably never will....   
A/N: This is just a one chapter songfic that I thought up with TBPeppy while cleaning my room one day and listening to 'Hello' by Evanessance. It is going to be very short and VERY depressing! If you don't like the fact that it is SS/HG and depressing, then don't read! I do not take kindly to flames, but I do not mind criticism. Onto the fic! HIHO Silver! [No beta used, so tell me if anything is so drastic that it needs to be changed.]   
-Riley-   
  
------------   
**All That's Left**   
  
  
Severus Snape, former Potions Master at Hogwarts and Hemione Granger, former student and Potion's Assistant at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat on one of the benches at a muggle park, near their house in London, watching their daughter play on the slide.   
Marlena, the four-year-old, raven-haired and dark-eyed girl enjoyed her last minutes of life as the schoolbells rang for the nearby school to be let out.   
  
_Playground school-bell rings....again..._   
  
Severus and Hermione were engaged in a conversation and cuddle about how happy they were with each other and guessing as to what the next child that Hermione was now pregnant with would look like, that they didn't notice the dark figure with piercing blue eyes and silver hair lurking in the shadows of a tree.   
The two looked up quickly as they saw a green light evelop their daughter and the dark cloud's stirring overhead, the shadowy figure gone as soon as it happened.   
  
_Rain clouds come to play....again..._   
  
Hermione rushed over first, dropping down beside Severus, looking down into the glassy black eyes of her young daughter. Severus dropped to his knees beside her, feeling for a pulse, heartbeat, anything that showed signs of life.   
  
_Has no one told you she's not breathing...._   
  
"Marlena!," cried Hermione, burying her face into her husband's shoulder, sobbing.   
  
_Hello...   
I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to...   
Hello..._   
  
While Severus was still checking his daughter, trying to find something to show she she was alive, Hermione was having a battle with her mind, trying to convince herself that she was not dead.   
  
_If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I wake from this dream._   
  
'It has to be a dream...it has to be...,' Hermione battled with herself, tears starting to flow from her eyes. Severus tried to comfort her, not helping much, since he, himself was crying.   
  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken..._   
  
Severus hugged her close, one hand across her shoulders and the other clutching Marlena's hand gently.   
  
_Hello   
I am the light living for you, so you can't hide..._   
  
"Don't cry," Severus sniffled out the best he could, removing his hand away from Marlena's and brushing his wife's tears away.   
  
_Don't cry_   
  
They were holding each other close, both choking out words of love as the blonde haired man moved towards them, almost silently.   
Hermione looked up just as he drew his wand, pointing it at her swollen stomach.   
  
_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping..._   
  
"Avada Kedavra," spoke Lucius with coldness dripping from the words.   
Hermione then fell the the ground, dead, her chocolate eyes glazed over.   
As soon as Severus realized it he stood up, facing Lucius.   
"Your mudblood is gone Severus, join me in taking over the world, you can have all the mudbloods you want then. Watching them squeal beneath you, and struggle, wishing to be dead...," Lucius spoke with a smirk continuing on, "Maybe even grant their wishes once you are done with them."   
"I only have one person I wish to use that curse on....," Severus looked up, cold blue meeting fiery black, "and that is the damn man who killed my daughter, wife, and unborn child..."   
Lucius then pulled out his wand, but before he could speak the words, Severus already had his wand out and was speaking the last word.   
"Kedavra...," Lucius then fell to the ground, lifeless.   
  
_Hello.....   
I'm still here.... All that's left of yesterday...._   
  
Severus then walked into the sunset, disapparating back to his and Hermione's home to await his death....   
-------------   
A/N: Yes...I know, it's depressing...it's sad...but that's life. *sniffles* Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this fic and review. Also, this fic was inspired by 'Hello' by Evanessance. If you haven't heard it, you should. That is all. Thanks bunches!   
-Riley- 


End file.
